


Fairytale of New York

by vix_spes



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan has big plans for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale of New York

“I just don't understand why we're not going to your mom's for Christmas. I mean, we've got enough time and Fran is always saying that she wants to see you more.”

“Correction kid, she wants to see _us_ more, not just me. Or have you seriously not realised by now that my family adores you? And you just want to go see mama for her cooking.” Morgan was far from stupid. He knew that what Reid really loved about Christmas at Fran Morgan's house was the sense of family but if Reid didn't want to talk about it then Morgan wouldn't bring it up. Besides, Fran Morgan's cooking came a very close second in the list of reasons to spend Christmas in Chicago so it wasn't a complete lie.

“And? Your mom's cooking is amazing!”

Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Look, if it's any consolation, we're spending New Years with mama and she's already planning a feast to feed the five thousand. I just wanted us to have a special Christmas, just the two of us.”

His words earned him a quick peck on the lips that sent a thrill through Morgan. Reid had gotten so much better at initiating things between them since the early days of their relationship and didn't baulk at public displays of affection as much as he once had but, even so, him initiating them was a rare occurrence and Morgan treasured each time it happened. Realising that Reid was talking, Morgan quickly tuned back in to what he was saying.

“I get that, I just don't see why we can't do exactly that in our own home with Clooney? Why do we have to go away?”

“Just trust me kid, okay? Can you do that?”

When Reid nodded without hesitating, Morgan shouldered their bags and took Reid's hand, leading him over to the check-in desks and handing over their tickets and passports.

“New York?” The words were practically a squawk as Reid parroted the check-in assistant. “We're going to New York?”

“We are. I know you still haven't been except for cases and everyone should experience Christmas in New York at least once. You still want to stay home?”

Morgan couldn't resist teasing, not even bothering to dodge the slap aimed at his bicep. Instead, he just wrapped an arm around Reid's waist, smiling fondly as Reid started talking about the number of lights used on the Christmas tree in Rockefeller plaza.

~*~

Three days later and Morgan knew that he'd made the right decision in bringing Reid to New York for Christmas. Morgan had gone all out, the lower prices due to the holidays as well as the fact that he had just sold one of the houses that he had flipped meaning no expense was spared. Morgan had every intention of them not leaving their hotel room, or even their bed, on Christmas Day but, until then, Morgan was determined for Reid to experience a true New York Christmas.

The weather gods had certainly been smiling on them and the city had been blanketed in white, leaving it looking like a winter wonderland for their visit. Already so far, they had visited a bunch of Christmas markets and wandered down both Fifth Avenue and Madison Avenue to see the elaborate window displays. They'd been to a screening of It's A Wonderful Life in the West Village and even taken in a production of _The Nutcracker_ , something that Morgan had never thought that he would ever do. Something else that he never thought he would do was visit FAO Schwartz and play on the giant piano keys. Then again, that had been totally worth it for the look of childlike glee on Reid's face. Not to mention all the favours the video would earn him when he showed it to JJ and Garcia.

They still had a few days left in the city after Christmas itself and that was when Morgan was planning to take Reid to see all of the sights that they'd never managed to see on the trips for cases, knowing that, in all inevitability, he would end up listening fondly as his boyfriend spouted numerous facts and figures about the sights that they were seeing. He'd also booked them on the Revolutionary Era walking tour even though, in all probability, Reid would know more than the guide. Before then though, they had one last outing to round off their Christmas Eve.

They hadn't been to see the Christmas tree in Rockefeller plaza yet but Morgan was planning on doing that on the way back to their hotel when, hopefully, the crowds wouldn't be quite as ridiculous as during the day and early evening. But, before that, Morgan had other plans. Unfortunately for him, Reid was more than a little sceptical when they arrived at the Winter Village in Bryant Park.

“Skating? You want us to go skating? Derek, how long have you know me? This can't go well. It'll be like putting a baby giraffe on skates.”

“Come on kid, you're not that bad.”

“No, I'm worse.”

Morgan pulled Reid closer, unable to resist dropping a kiss onto the end of his rather pink nose. “Come on pretty boy, don't you trust me? I'm not going to let you fall. I won't let go of you at all if it makes you feel safer.”

“So what? You're going to be my knight in shining armour in the event that I fall? I'd feel even safer if we were to go back to the hotel. You know, curled up in the warmth with a good book ... and you.”

Morgan laughed, “Not a chance. Come on Spencer, we're in New York and this place looks like a winter wonderland. Give it a go,” Morgan let his tone turn wheedling, “and I'll buy you the biggest coffee and as much sugar as you want when we're done.”

“That's not fair,” Reid groused as he allowed Morgan to start steering him towards the skate hire stands, “you know my weaknesses.”

“I do and I will happily use them. And I promise, after we've been skating, I promise we can go back to the hotel room and do whatever you want.” Morgan stopped Reid and leant in for a longer kiss, one that Reid melted into with barely a moments hesitation. “It's Christmas Eve babe, we're in New York City. Live a little.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/225546.html)


End file.
